


The Recall

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Faiz and Angela [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jesse likes messing with people, Post-Recall, Reinhardt too, Rule 63 Fareeha, and by people I mean Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Faiz and Angela, along with Ana, went to Gibraltar for the recall.Ana's leading since Jack's gone, and her son ends up filling her rank in the old days.Jesse's coming to terms with the fact that his payback against the little kid who kept wrecking his guns isn't going to work anymore.Plus, everyone found out about Faiz and Angela (if they weren't that obvious, Ana would've told everyone anyway)





	The Recall

“Alright, everyone.” Winston said, clearing his throat.

“We have all of us former Overwatch agents assembled here, am I not mistaken?” he asked.

Facing where he stood in the meeting room were Angela, Lena, Jesse, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and the Amari family.

“My son does not count,” Ana said, patting her offspring on the head. “I recall he sent his application before the fall, eh?”

“Yes, he did.” Winston said, surprised as he found the files under _Amari, F._ “All he doesn’t have completed is the interview—” he paused, as he caught a glimpse of an angry Angela preparing a sedative fit for a 600-pound gorilla. “—which can be replaced by a recommendation from you, Capt—I mean, Strike Commander Amari.”

“I will all assure you that my boy here has been raised by none other than the fiercest Amari members.” Ana said, haughtily chuckling. “Expect the letters to be sent to you by tonight, and my cyberpunk son to be whipped into shape by Reinhardt three days ago.”

Faiz let out a gulp at the smiles coming from his mother and his idol warrior.

“Angel? Err—Mercy?” Faiz asked. “I think you’ll be seeing me on a stretcher at one point of my training, to put it at the nicest.” Angela rolled her eyes at the younger hawk.

“Hey! Jesse!” Reinhardt boomed. “You could train with little Faiz here! Catch up to some old times, too!”

Jesse fumed. “That little punk better get ready for all those times where he done wrecked my guns--”

He found himself face-to-face with a seasoned Egyptian man with one more mechanized arm than he had. The armor that Faiz wore, which would have been the latest Raptora suit made from Helix Security, but was stuck with the repurposed Helix variant of his _Egyptian Army: Horus Squad_ flight suit. It did no extra effort to ease the tension felt by the Texan.

“Faiz, heheh, I guess you’ll be focusing on disassembling your suit from now on, huh?” he said nervously.

Faiz hooked Jesse into a swift noogie session. “Lighten up, Jesse! Besides, my rocket launcher is pretty easy to frag to pieces, so you would have no hard time eh?” The cowboy’s face turned serious, “Let’s just keep this bullshit outside mission time, okay?”

The revolver’s cylinder fell to the ground.

“You son of a bitch—” Jesse was silenced by a sleep dart from Ana.

“I can’t believe you just called me that, boy.”

Weeks had passed, and Faiz had ended up on a stretcher after flying headfirst into a surprise Firestrike from the old German.

“His suit needs work…” Torbjörn said, taking the battered suit off the equally battered Egyptian. “Winston! Do you think we can work with this to make it the worst nightmare in the clouds?” he asked as he went off, dragging the suit along.

“Jesse…” Faiz mumbled. “Angel’s mine… none of your stupid New Yorker friends…”

“Reinhardt, I think you hit him too hard.” Jesse said as they brought him in the med bay. “He’s mumbling something about some dame named Angel.”

“You mean Fräulein Ziegler?” Reinhardt said, laughing. “It’s obvious that Faiz fell for die Ärztin when he saw her for the first time!”

“Reinhardt,” Angela said, sighing. “We don’t use the honorific _fräulein_ anymore, remember?”

“So what will it be? Frau Amari?” Reinhardt asked, messing up the now-flustered Schweizer.

“Aw, shucks!” Jesse added. “Y’all like him back! ‘Ah knew it, this kiddo got game!”

“Say that one more time, Jesse, and I will add concentrated laxatives to all your rations.” Angela huffed. “Leave, both of you. Leave Faiz to me.”

“Now, doc, we want him to be healed, not to be _healed_ —ya know…” Jesse added, which resulted in a bottle of histamines thrown right at the cowboy’s face. Angela’s little way of saying “Get allergies, you shit!” which was followed by a screaming Jesse, shouting “God damn itchin’ won’t stop!”

Angela stroked Faiz’s hair, showing more of his forehead. “Burn marks, meaning he really was hit by Reinhardt’s Firestrike, which also did this…” she said to herself, looking at a singed mess on Faiz’s tank top. “Bullet holes?” Angela wondered. “Must be from Jesse, his habit of unloading on targets like a scared shit is going to be the death of me if Faiz gets hit by these again.”

Angela also saw a sight that made her shed a tear. Faiz’s shoulder was wounded by what seemed to be his own exhaust from the rockets. She opened up her desk communication and got a hold of Torbjörn. “Come on, pick up,” she mumbled.

“Ah, Angela!” the Swede said, answering the video call. “Me and Winston here are making a better version of Faiz’s suit! And, Ana just so happens to stumble upon…” a display was opened up, showing blueprints of what seems to be the Raptora suits used in Helix Security when Faiz still worked there, “these, while she waited for her son to wrap up his resignation request.”

“Faiz is not going to like that,” Angela said. “But anyway, I’ve discovered that the old suit Faiz wore, gave him burn wounds from the exhaust of the rockets.”

“Just from recently?” the gorilla asked from afar. “That sure completes the predicament we saw. The redirecting tunnels in the suit weren’t pumping to the thruster reserves…”

“If it’s that easy to wreck the airflow system here, then no wonder they were phased out by this shiny blue shit! Angela, we need to end this, plus, Faiz. Ana wouldn’t like the recuperation of her baby boy to take long.” The Swedish engineer added, “I think we’ll use a lighter shade of blue for the body… like the Swedish flag…”

And then the video feed cut off. “Faiz…” Angela muttered, bringing out a dose of her healing formula. “This never happened, okay?” She said, loading the small canister into an atomizer. She stripped Faiz bare of his clothes, pretending not to see what she’d call _the Amari Family Sabre_. “Now, making sure, liebe, none of this happened, okay?” She pointed the atomizer at the dazed Egyptian and sprayed a mist of her biotic juices.

After a few minutes of checking vitals, removing shrapnel, and avoiding the sight of Faiz’s body, Angela was finished. She took some scrubs and gave them to the sobering Faiz.

“Wear this, please,” she said, face red, and averting the Egyptian’s gaze.

“What is wrong?” Faiz asked, looking concerned and clueless at the same time.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you…” Angela paused, refusing to say the word. Instead, she pointed at the full mirror right in front of Faiz. He saw what she meant, he had no clothes on.

_‘Well this is awkward. No wait, my girlfriend saw me naked in the med bay. If she operated on me, then that is completely fine. Oh, who am I kidding? It’s impossible for the two of us to compartmentalize work, as in this whole Overwatch schtick, and play, if you know what I mean… Huh boy, was ‘ami right about the two of us during the whole trip to Gibraltar…’_

“Oh. What happened to my inner wear?” Faiz asked.

“Uhmm…” Angela said, pointing at the bloody and singed pile of cloth.

Faiz walked to the pile of what used to be his undershirt and his shorts. “Hey, my shorts were—” then it fell apart from the tear on the back.

“Shit. This, never happened…” Faiz said, looking at Angela. “’Ami will kill the both of us if she thinks that a little bit of the _something_ happened…”

Angela however, still refused to make eye contact with Faiz, her cheeks still red. She went to her desk and took a blank prescription slip. She filled it up and gave it to Faiz, after which she shooed him out of the med bay.

Faiz scratched his head until his communications watch beeped.

“Amari. What gives?”

“Faiz! We want to ask for your help in something.” It was Torbjörn.

“If it involves getting hit with Reinhardt’s hammer or sponging a couple of Jesse’s shots, I’ll pass,” he said. “For some reason dear Angel was acting weird when she fixed me up.”

“Va fan? Nej! We want to show you what your suit’s modifications are so far,” said the Swede. “Plus, you could have your cybernetics checked.”

“Oh, alright.” Faiz said, and proceeded to the direction of the workshop. As he walked there, he took out the slip Angela gave him. The usual painkillers were there, but what struck him was the footnote the good doctor left him.

“Well, what’s this? _‘Faiz, I expect a nice gift from you because of this. Even angels need some love.’_ Augh, my Angel,” Faiz muttered, ears getting wet as he thought of his currently troubled girlfriend. He called Ana through the comm. “’Ami? I have a problem.”

_“Why, my son?”_

“Angel wants a—”

_“Angel, huh? Don’t tell me the next thing the two of you have for me is a grandchild!”_

“No, ‘ami! Listen, it’s all because of…”

**Author's Note:**

> stunning lack of mordecais = doesn't make a difference
> 
> I suck at thinking about tags that apply


End file.
